Eu odeio conto de Fadas
by TheVics
Summary: O conselho exige que a equipe médica faça uma peça teatral para arrecadar caridades ao hospital.
1. Chapter 1

FADAS 1

- Bom Doutora Cuddy, como o combinado, esperamos que tudo isso esteja resolvido até o final do dia. Afinal só faltam 15 dias para a festa! – completou o velho Oldy, um dos maiores contribuidores do hospital – Ah! E nós exigimos a sua presença.

- Claro, Senhores – ela respondeu com seu melhor olhar de diretora – Estarei presente e amanhã entrego os nomes e a pesquisa que fizemos nas alas infantis do hospital.

- E Doutora, outra exigência é que o Departamento de Diagnóstico participe, afinal o médico problema é o que nos dá mais dinheiro.

- Claro, com licença – dizendo isso ela encerrou a reunião e se retirou da sala pensando em como resolver essa história maluca. Chegando em seu escritório logo avistou Brenda – Brenda, quero a pesquisa feitas nas alas infantis agora! – e assim entrou em sua sala, antes de sentar em sua cadeira a enfermeira entrou com uma pasta na mão.

- Aqui está Doutora – entregou a pasta a ela e saiu.

Cuddy, quando ficou sabendo do pedido do Conselho logo preparou uma "pesquisa" para ser feita nas alas infantis do hospital, afinal, ela teria que agradar os doadores, mas para isso, precisava agradar as crianças. Achou loucura quererem algo que os funcionários fizessem, achava bem mais prático e seguro que fossem profissionais, mas se era exigência, ela então preferia simplesmente aproveitar, talvez fosse divertido.  
Assim que abriu a planilha, viu a escolha quase absoluta das crianças, achou uma bela escolha. Logo depois começou a imaginar como seria. E se ela fosse... Se House fosse... Era a cara deles... Não, Não!

Pegou o telefone e discou para Brenda.

- Brenda, quero o departamento inteiro de Diagnóstico aqui, PRINCIPALMENTE o House, quero também o Wilson, algumas enfermeiras e enfermeiros, você, e mais o Doutor Philip , pra ontem!

Se passaram 30 minutos e todos já estavam lá, menos House. Ninguém sabia porque estava ali, mas logo saberiam. House chegou.

- Nunca respeita horários não é, House? – ela disse áspera.

- Estava no meu sono de beleza – disse sarcástico.

Antes que a guerra começasse, Wilson interrompeu.

- Ok! Vocês terminam essa discussão depois! – ele olhou para Cuddy – Por que estamos aqui?

Cuddy respirou fundo e começou...

- Bom, como todos sabem, faltam 15 dias para nossa festa beneficente. – ela começou – E o conselho exigiu que fosse feita uma apresentação teatral para os presentes e principalmente as crianças – alguns que ouviam já tinham se tocado – E para ser algo mais pessoal, de maneira que conquiste mais facilmente os doadores, o conselho quer que essa peça seja encenada pelos funcionários – House revirou os olhos, ele NUNCA faria isso – E como eu já sabia disso, mandei fazerem uma pesquisa nas alas infantis para qual era a preferência das crianças e a escolha delas foi "A Bela e a Fera" – ela sorriu e tentou encorajar os demais – Logo eu já convoquei as pessoas certas, todos que estão nessa sala atuaram nessa peça, SEM exceções, House – ela chamou atenção do médico que fingia que dormia.

Alguns ali ficaram surpresos com a novidade, outros até empolgados.

- E você Cuddy? – falou House chamando a atenção de todos – Fará parte dessa palhaçada toda?

- Claro – ela respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Então será minha Bela, Doutora Cuddy? – interrompeu Philip, surpreendendo a todos, principalmente House.

- Oi? Tá louco? – House apontou a bengala para o médico – Não é porque ela é a Dean que fica com o papel principal, se vamos fazer isso, quero que os papéis sejam escolhidos por sorteio – House nem pensava em fazer parte daquilo, mas agora um beijo técnico estava em jogo.

- Claro, concordo – disse Cuddy – vou colocar o nome de todos em um pote e escolheremos assim os personagens...

Depois de alguns minutos, os nomes dos personagens estavam colocados em um recipiente enquanto que, em um quadro, que ninguém sabia que tinha no escritório de Cuddy, tinham os nomes dos atores. O Sorteio começou.

**NO QUADRO**:  
_Bela  
Fera  
Gaston  
Lefou  
Maurice  
Madame Samovar  
Zip  
Lumiere  
Horloge_

- Deixando claro que quem não sair no sorteio será elenco de apoio e ajudará a preparar outras coisas – completou Cuddy, e puxou o primeiro papel – Antes de qualquer coisa, o sorteio será na ordem que está no quadro, a primeira mulher que tiver o nome sorteado será a Bela e pros homens a mesma regra, ok – Leu, seu coração pulou – é um homem, ou seja, a Fera – se virou e escreveu no quadro

**Fera** – _House_

House sentiu um frio na barriga, não ligava para toda aquela baboseira, mas adorou ver o rosto de Philip se contorcer por não ser o protagonista. Segundo nome. Homem.

**Gaston** –_ Wilson_

O oncologista sorriu, adoraria brincar de ser inimigo de House. Terceiro nome. Homem

**Lefou** – _Philip_

Agora House não se segurou e soltou uma bela gargalhada, recebendo logo em seguida um olhar mortal de Philip. Quarto nome. Mulher. E o coração de Cuddy quase parou.

**Bela** – _Cuddy  
_  
Todos na sala ficaram pasmos, seria tão brincalhão assim esse destino? House sentiu um frio que percorreu toda sua espinha e logo cruzou seu olhar com o de Cuddy. Os dois na hora pensaram e sentiram a mesma coisa. Bom, a parte emocionante do sorteio já saiu, até mesmo aqueles que não foram sorteados ainda não se preocupavam mais, afinal os protagonistas já tinham saído, e não tinham escolhas melhores. Seria emocionante ver aqueles dois juntos.

Ao final do sorteio, o quadro ficou assim:

**Bela** - Cuddy  
**Fera** - Fera  
**Gaston** - Wilson  
**Lefou** - Philip  
**Maurice** - Taub  
**Madame Samovar** - Brenda  
**Zip** - 13  
**Lumiere** - Chase  
**Horloge **– Foreman

Quem não foi sorteado faria parte do elenco de apoio. Cuddy tranqüilizou todos avisando que uma equipe arrumaria toda a peça, ele só precisariam ensaiar. Terminada a reunião, com todos sabendo que na manhã seguinte os textos estariam em suas mesas, todos continuaram trabalhando normalmente, exceto por um certo casal, que ficou imaginando como seria ser, de fato, um casal... Seria divertido.

**14 dias para a festa.**_1° ensaio._

Todos estavam em uma sala de reuniões do hospital. O primeiro dia seria apenas para entrosamento do elenco. Todos chegaram conheceram o diretor teatral Don Gummer.  
Todos já estavam com os textos em mãos, sentado em volta da mesa de reuniões, quando o diretor deu inicio, lógico que House não apareceu, então prontamente Philip se ofereceu para substituí-lo, porém Don era muito observador e percebeu a expressão de Cuddy. Logo disse então que House devia ter tido um problema mas, no próximo ensaio estaria. Ele faria a parte de House hoje. Ação.

Depois de uma hora passando a peça, Wilson pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem.

"Olha, eu sei como você gostaria de vencer  
seu orgulho e vir pra cá. Mas acho melhor esquecer  
ele e vir logo. Se não a princesa beijará o babaca do Philip  
no fim de tudo!"  
House leu aquela mensagem e ficou pensando... Essa era a oportunidade perfeita pra tentar mudar. Por que não?

Todos já estavam no meio da leitura, quando House entrou deixando todos calado, Cuddy super feliz, embora ela não queira admitir, Don ficou orgulhoso e Philip quis matar o infectologista com sua própria bengala.

- Está atrasado House – disse Don – mas sei que foi por algum motivo importante...

- Sono – House respondeu – bom, espero não ter perdido muita coisa, sei que não. Eu sou o principal, eu mando em tudo – disse em tom brincalhão e sentou do lado de Wilson, que prontamente lhe deu o próprio texto que já estava aberta da cena que estavam lendo...

- Bom, já lemos quase a peça toda – começou Don - Mas eu vou pular algumas cena e ir direto para o final. Quero ver o entrosamento dos meus atores – finalizou com um sorriso – Cena Final. House, Cuddy... – os médicos o olharam – Sente-se aqui, eu quero um de frente pro outro – todos em volta ficaram nervosos, alguns por puro divertimento mas outros por ciúme e no caso de Wilson, medo mesmo.

House foi o primeiro a se levantar logo depois de olhar de soslaio para ela, seria interessante... Cuddy estava nervosa, falar eu te amo para House, mesmo que de mentira, não sendo, era extremamente amedrontador.

- Don, como será a parte que o encanto é quebrado? – Lisa perguntou meio envergonhada, não queria mostrar que estava com medo de beijar House.

- Que parte? – Don perguntou de volta, ele sabia, só queria que ela assumisse.

- A que quebra o encanto...

- A do beijo! – House disse sucinto – é óbvio que a parte mais esperada nessa peça é o beijo, todos querem ver a Dean beijando seu funcionário problema – finalizou com um sorriso.

- Cala a boca, House! – disse Philip.

- A do beijo, Lisa? – Don nem se importou com o outro médico.

- Sim... – respondeu sem graça – quero dizer, faremos de costas para parecer que teve o beijo ou faremos um beijo na testa ou algo assim...

- Um beijo!


	2. Chapter 2

FADAS 2

- Como assim 'um beijo'?

- Um beijo, na boca – Don disse – simples, a cena pede um beijo, vocês darão um beijo.

Os outros que estavam na sala sentiram muita vontade de rir, Wilson ficou feliz por House, Philip se seguro para não ir embora, fazia meses que tentava levar Cuddy pra jantar e ela nunca aceitava, agora que aparecia a oportunidade perfeita, House levava tudo!

Cuddy sentiu seu estomâgo revirar, beijar House, mesmo que um beijo técnico... PARA, beijo técnico não existe, ela realmente ia beijá-lo. E House, simplesmente sorriu.

Os dois então se sentaram, um de frente para o outro, leriam a cena do desencanto.

- House, preste atenção – Don iria dar a direção da cena para os 'atores' – Você está morrendo, então sua voz precisa ser fraca e arrastada, Cuddy, você está desesperada, precisa salvar o amor da sua vida de qualquer forma. Ação!

House se aproximou de Cuddy se aconchegando no peito dela, a cena era assim, e ele estava amando. Cuddy respirou fundo e leu sua ultima fala:  
_  
- Oh! Eu te suplico, não morras! Tenho por ti um sentimento tão forte, tão puro – ela encostou seus lábios na testa dele – Eu te amo!  
_  
House abre os olhos lentamente – não é que aquele manco atuava bem.  
_  
- Eu te amo, Bela!  
_  
E assim eles ficaram se olhando por segundos intermináveis, pareceu a eternidade. Ninguém naquela sala ousou em fazer nenhum barulho, a cena era algo realmente bonito de se observar...

- Já deu! – cortou o diretor – A cena ficou linda, meus atores são ótimos – alguns riram, mas os dois ainda se olhavam, mesmo já tendo se afastado um do outro, os olhos não desgrudavam.

- Bom, já deu o horário, vocês podem voltar ao trabalho, espero que já tenham entendido como trabalho – Don disse – É assim, na hora que eu quero pulo cenas ou volto cenas, preciso dos meus atores inspirados, então tratem de absorver essa peça! – assim eles encerraram a aula com uma salva de palmas.

Todos já tinham saído da sala, menos Cuddy e House. Philip até tentou esperar por ela, mas Wilson lhe lançou um olhar tão intimidador que o médico percebeu que tinha perdido a batalha. Eles ainda estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, e então como se estivessem pensando na mesma coisa, os dois se levantaram juntos. Olho no olho, a proximidade era intimidadora, um respirando o ar do outro. O beijo. Eles não esperavam por isso, mas foi algo mais forte. Foi bom. Separaram-se lentamente, e ela simplesmente virou e foi embora, deixando-o sem palavras.

**11 dias para a festa  
**_4° dia de ensaio  
_  
O pessoal da cenográfia foram realmente rápidos com a montagem dos cenários. Hoje todos já iriam ensaiar no auditório do hospital. Hoje Don usou o tempo de ensaio para fazer marcações, principalmente dos figurantes, para que na hora não atrapalhassem cena nenhuma.

**8 dias para a festa  
**_7° dia de ensaio  
_  
House e Cuddy não esqueceram aquele beijo muito menos ignoraram, mas não repetiram. Eles agora meio que se paqueravam nos corredores do hospital, trocavam olhares significativos. Nos ensaios a interação deles era nítida as cenas sempre tão reais, a valsa no final tão amorosa, eles não se beijariam no ensaio, o diretor disse que só precisaria disso no dia. Na coxia era até engraçado, um enviando sorrisos bobos pro outro...

**5 dias para a festa**_10° dia de ensaio  
_  
Os figurinos estavam prontos, todos se divertiam enquanto se sentiam dentro de um conto de fadas. Cuddy atraia olhares de todos, ela ficara tão 'pura' na roupa de camponesa, mas nada se comparou ao vestido do baile, aqueles tons dourados deixaram sua pele ainda mais brilhosa. House foi o ultimo a aparecer, ele estava hilário de Fera, porém muito elegante. Quando os dois se viram trocaram novamente aquele olhar, todos já estavam começando a desconfiar, era muito carinho, muitos segredinhos, sussurros ao pé do ouvido, aquilo não era normal.

**3 dias para a festa  
**_12° dia de ensaio  
_  
- Bom dia! – ela levou um susto com a voz que sussurrou em seu ouvido. Tinha acabado de entrar em seu escritório, não esperava ninguém ali.

- Bom dia! – ela virou sorridente pra ele, sem perceber que ele tinha uma mão escondida nas costas.

Eles estavam perigosamente perto, cada vez mais perto...

- O que você tem aí atrás? – ela perguntou percebendo que ele escondia algo.

- OI? Eu, aonde? – ele se fez de desentendido.

- Deixa eu ver.

- Não.

- Anda. Me deixa ver, House – agora os dois riam sapecamente enquanto ele ia sempre na direção contrária a que ela tentava ir para ver o que ele escondia.

- Não adianta, só com um condição – ele a encarou.

- E qual é? – ela ainda sorria como uma menina.

- Um beijo! – e eles novamente estavam perigosamente perto.

- O que? – ela tinha ficado nervosa agora.

- Um beijo, simples.

- Não é simpl... – tarde demais, ele já tinha tomado seus lábios de uma forma doce mas arrebatadora. O beijo durou segundos intermináveis, esse fora mais especial ainda, até que ela sentiu que algo estava tocando a bochecha dela – Mas o que é... – se afastou e olhou, era uma linda rosa vermelha – o que é isso?

- Uma rosa... – ele respondeu simplesmente, mas ela continuou encarando-o – é o símbolo do amor, o amor da Bela e da Fera – ela abriu um sorriso bobo – é sua – e quando ela pegou a rosa, ele lhe roubou um selinho e deixou a sala dizendo que eles se veriam no ensaio a tarde.

**2 dias para a festa  
**_13° dia de ensaio  
_  
Eles estavam gravando a cena em que a Fera salvava Bela dos lobos, a cena era forte, Lisa tinha que correr de um lado para o outro enquanto gritava por socorro e em uma dessas voltas que ela dava pelo cenário, ela escorregou no vestido e caiu do palco. Parecia que a encenação tinha continuado, porque House saiu com uma velocidade da coxia, que ninguém conseguia entender como um manco corria tanto.

- Hey, Cuddy – ele dizia aflito enquanto a erguia em seus braços- você está bem?

- Ai, eu acho que machuquei meu tornozelo – ela estava com muita dor e não achou nenhum pouco ruim estar aconchegada no peito dele.

- Hey, seus idiotas, alguém trás uma maca – dois enfermeiros já correram para providenciar.

- Bom pessoal, cenas com a Bela e pelo visto com a Fera também – Don disse percebendo que House não largaria Cuddy – estão suspensas por hoje, Lisa, por favor fiquei bem para a apresentação, e no ensaio agora só quem não está machucado! Vamos, ela vai ficar bem! – todos voltaram ao palco e House saiu acompanhando-a na maca.

- Eu quero um raio-x, agora! – ele ordenou para a enfermeira chefe quando eles chegaram na clínica.

1h depois

- House, eu estou bem – ela dizia sentada na maca de um consultório na clínica – me deixa ir pra casa.

- Calma, eu preciso saber se sua dor não vai piorar...

- Não vai! – respondeu - Você pediu que fizessem o raio-x duas vezes, foi só uma pequena torção, eu só preciso de descanso. Você já me medicou e não deixou que ninguém cuidasse de mim além de você... O que mais você quer?

- Eu... – ele não sabia o que dizer, então foi se aproximando dela até estar entre suas pernas - Eu quero cuidar de você...

- Ah, é? – ela já estava entendendo o jogo dele e resolveu jogar também – Cuidar como?

- Assim... – ele começou beijando o pescoço, depois subiu para a orelha, passando por toda mandíbula e capturando seus lábios de uma forma faminta. Se beijaram por minutos, até que ela cortou o contato.

- Isso por acaso é cuidar? – perguntou sapeca.

- E não é?

- Acho que sim... – se beijaram novamente.

Naquela noite ele a levou para a casa e depois de algumas horas revezando entre cuidar para que ela não esforçasse e explicando para Rachel como seria a peça, ele foi embora. Deixou Rachel dormindo em sua cama, e depois de muito lutar contra a tentação deixou Cuddy sonolenta em seu quarto, não antes de aproveitar um pouco da boca e do corpo daquela bela mulher.


	3. Chapter 3

Fadas 3

**1 dia para a festa  
**_Ultimo Ensaio.  
_  
- Bom dia, meus queridos atores! Hoje é o nosso ultimo ensaio, passaremos a peça toda apenas uma vez, pouparemos ao máximo nossa protagonista, porque ela precisa descansar. Faremos com figurino, sonoplastia e iluminação, para vocês saberem como será amanhã – dizia Don numa velocidade incrível – Então todos para seus camarins e logo após, e seus postos. É hora do show!

Esse último ensaio passou rápido, ninguém errou. A peça estava pronta! Mesmo ninguém tendo experiência nos palcos, todos estavam se saindo melhor que a encomenda. Após o término, Cuddy correu se arrumar e foi direto para o estacionamento, precisa ir pra casa descansar, seu tornozelo estava lhe matando, mas quando chegou perto de seu automóvel viu que alguém lhe esperava.

- Vai embora assim, sem falar nada – ele disse com cara de menino pidão.

- House... – ela se aproximou e colocou as mão em volta do pescoço dele – eu preciso dormir, estou cansada e meu pé está me matando...

- Seu pé está doendo? – ele perguntou em alerta – E você acha que pode dirigir assim? Não, eu te levo pra casa e vou ficar cuidando de você – ele apertou mais o abraço em sua cintura.

- Tá louco? Nada disso! – ela ia se afastar mas foi em vão.

- Sim, estou! Louco por você – assim e lhe deu um beijo rápido – ande, me dê a chave, antes a gente vai passar na minha casa eu vou pegar uma muda de roupa e depois vamos para a sua casa. Sem discutir!

- Sim, senhor! – ela estava achando graça em tudo isso, mas foi tudo tão rápido que ela ainda não sabia em que momento tinha se apaixonado por ele de novo.

Eles agora estavam deitados na cama dela, de conxinha e Cuddy não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, afinal, eles estavam juntos?

- House...- chamou baixinho

- Hmmm?

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou com um medo explícito em sua voz – Digo... Estamos fazendo?

- Estamos dormindo abraçados.. – ele tentou descontrair – mas se você está se perguntando o que é 'isso'.. Eu digo para esperarmos, só aproveite... – assim ele beijou a nuca dela e apertou mais o abraço jogando fora todos os medos dela. E então dormiram.

**Dia da Festa  
**

Ela acordou sentindo beijos sendo distribuídos por todos os cantos do seu rosto. Tem maneira melhor de acordar? Não.

- Bom dia... – ela disse manhosa

- Bom dia – ele agora estava deitado em cima dela só admirando sua beleza – temos que estar no hospital só as 15:30, e agora – ele olhou para o relógio – são 7:25, meu deus! Como eu pude ter acordado essa hora – ele fez uma cara tão fofa que ela não pode deixar de rir – bom, eu sugiro voltar a dormir, mas como te conheço, sei que você não fará isso, mas eu não posso deixar que se esforce, seu pé ainda precisa de descanso senão a peça será um fracasso – ele lhe deu um selinho – Já temos uma Fera manca, não precisamos de uma Bela manca também – brincou fazendo ela rir novamente.

Foi uma correria o dia todo. Ninguém parava, 15:30 já estavam no anfiteatro do hospital se preparando. A peça seria às 19:40, abriria a festa em grande estilo e logo depois teria um coral com as crianças do hospital e Rachel participaria. Enquanto isso no anfiteatro, alguns usavam o tempo para reler as falas, outros para comer, dormir, ou simplesmente esperar. House e Cuddy estavam passando o tempo mostrando para Rachel os figurinos e o cenário, a pequena admirava tudo com os olhos brilhando, Bela e a Fera era seu musical preferido, e ver sua mãe no papel de sua princesa preferida e House no papel de Fera era um sonho para a menina.

**18:30**

Todos arrumados, afinados e prontos, agora só faltavam 60 minutos para a peça a começar.

- House..

- Fale. – ele respondeu seco, apesar de saber tudo, ele estava realmente muito nervoso.

- Eu preciso saber... – dizia com insegurança – Você e a Cuddy estão tendo alguma coisa?

- Não está na cara, Wilson? – ele fez uma careta – Sim, nós estamos tendo algo, se isso é tudo, pode sair – e assim o oncologista saiu, mas a porta de seu camarim não ficou fechada por muito tempo, mas dessa vez era um bom motivo.

- Posso entrar? – ele a olhou pelo espelho, estava linda.

- Lógico que sim – ele respondeu com um sorriso, estava vestido de Fera, mas sem a máscara.

- Vim ficar um pouco com você – ele lhe abraçou e os dois ficaram sentados no sofá que havia ali – estou tão nervosa – ela riu.

- Eu também – ele admitiu – mas você se sairá perfeitamente bem – ele a beijou na testa.

- Você também – ela agora lhe beijou os lábios – House... eu ainda preciso saber o que é isso...

- Olha pra mim – ela o olhou nos olhos – Eu não sei o que é isso, eu só sei que gosto disso e que não quero que acabe,

- Eu também não quero que acabe – assim os dois se beijaram novamente.

**19:30  
**_Hora de atuar_

Ao entrar no palco, Cuddy sentiu um frio na barriga muito gosto. A peça fluiu perfeitamente bem, claro, como sempre quando Gaston entrava em cena, todos adoravam, por mais que esse seja o vilão, todos amavam as cenas e as enfermeiras gritavam mais por Wilson mesmo.

O roubo da Rosa. Conhecer o castelo. Bela vai ao Castelo resgatar o pai. A Fera aparece. Prende Bela. Os dois vão jantar juntos. Ele aprende a se comportar para poder estar do lado dela. Eles começam a sentir novas 'coisas'. Pai de Bela fica doente. Fera a liberta. O Povo da cidade quer matar Fera. A Guerra. Gaston quase ganha. O amor vence! E então a hora mais esperada, a valsa.

House e Cuddy estão devidamente vestidos de Príncipe e Princesa, posicionados no centro do palco quando a musica começa e eles bailam com a maior leveza do mundo, nada mais existia, só eles.

- Vê? – ele sussurra para ela enquanto dançam – Mesmo tendo outros as seus pés, você sempre vai terminar com a Fera.

- Eu? Então nesse caso você é a minha Fera? –ela sussurrou de volta.

- Eu sempre fui - e assim eles se beijam, para o delírio dos pequenos que viam tudo.

O _"felizes para sempre" _aconteceu.

**1 dia depois da festa**_1° dia da vida deles_

Agora foi a vez dele de acordar sendo alvejado com beijos de sua amada, a noite foi tão magnífica que ele não queria acordar, com medo que tudo fosse um sonho. Eles chegaram da festa, aproveitaram um tempo com Rachel e quando chegaram no quarto se entregaram da maneira de amar mais pura e bela que existe.

_Tale as old as time | Um conto velho como o tempo  
True as it can be | Tão verdadeiro quanto pode ser  
Barely even friends |Dificilmente seriam amigos  
Then somebody bends | E então alguém se curva  
Unexpectedly | De maneira inesperada  
_

- Bom dia! Levanta, hoje eu preciso trabalhar e cuidar das doações que conseguimos ontem – ela o olhou com uma seriedade tão duvidosa que House apertou sua cintura de brincadeira, mas não esperava ouvir uma gargalhada tão gostosa e natural igual a que ouviu. Então ela tinha cócegas?

- Ah, então você sente cócegas? – disse ele repetindo o ato fazendo ela se retorcer em baixo dele.

- House, não se atreva!

E assim se foram 15 minutos de gritos por socorro, gargalhadas e cambalhotas engraçadíssimas que ela dava pra fugir dos braços dele. House estava amando mais ainda aquela mulher.

_Just a little change | Apenas uma pequena mudança  
Small to say the least | Pequena, pra dizer o mínimo  
Both a little scared | Ambos um pouco assustados  
Neither one prepared | Nenhum preparado  
Beauty and the beast | A Bela e a Fera  
_

Agora ela descansava a cabeça no peito dele, os dois ainda soltavam um riso bobo de vez em quando. Nunca que se imaginaram brincando de cócegas enquanto trocavam beijos e bagunçavam a cama.

_Ever just the same | Sempre apenas a mesma coisa  
Ever a surprise | Sempre uma surpresa  
Ever as before | Sempre como antes  
Ever just as sure | Sempre apenas com a certeza  
As the sun will rise | De como quando nasce o sol  
_

- Vamos levantar! – ele quebrou o silêncio – Estou com fome e você fará deliciosas panquecas para eu comer! – ele deu uma tapinha na coxa dela e eles levantaram. House estava com a calça de seu pijama, sem camisa e descalço, ela estava apenas de calcinha e a camisa de botões dele. House a abraçou por trás e eles foram assim até a cozinha. Rachel demoraria a acordar ainda, então eles poderiam aproveitar um belo café da manhã, como dois adolescentes apaixonados.

_Tale as old as time | Um conto velho como o tempo  
Tune as old as song | Uma canção velha como a música  
Bittersweet and strange | Amarga e estranha  
Finding you can change | Descobrindo que você pode mudar  
Learning you were wrong | Aprendendo que você estava errado  
_

Enquanto ela termina de fritar as panquecas, ele fica a observando. Ela é linda, ele pensa. Perfeita, feita exatamente para ele...

- Panquecas prontas – ela coloca o prato na frente dele lhe dá um selinho e se vira novamente para o balcão. Continua a mexer nos ingredientes quando sente ele a abraçando por trás inspirando seu perfume com força, fazendo com que seu corpo inteiro se arrepie.

- Eu te amo! – ele diz, simplesmente

_Certain as the sun | Certo como o sol  
Rising in the east | Nascendo no leste  
Tale as old as time | Um conto velho como o tempo  
Song as old as rhyme | Uma canção velha como o verso  
Beauty and the beast | A Bela e a Fera  
_

Ela ficou sem reação, era uma mistura se sentimentos explodindo dentro dela. Não sabia o que fazer, só sabia responder. Se virou, ficando de frente pra ele, nas ponta dos pés, roçou os lábios do dele e respondeu.

- Eu te amo! – e assim se beijaram. Quando o ar se fez necessário eles se permaneceram com as testas coladas, aproveitando o momento.

- Mas eu preciso te alertar sobre algo – ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos

_Tale as old as time | Um conto velho como o tempo  
Song as old as rhyme | Uma canção velha como o verso  
Beauty and the beast | A Bela e a Fera  
_

- Diga... – ela o olhava com carinho

- Eu não vou virar o Príncipe Encantado depois do beijo apaixonado...

- Quem disse que eu quero o Príncipe Encantado? – ela sorriu – _Eu odeio contos de Fadas_.

E assim voltaram a se beijar. Ele não era o príncipe. Ela não queria o príncipe. Ela prefere a Fera.

**Fim.**


End file.
